


Open Hearth Process

by anesor



Series: Star Wars Snippets [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Found Family, Freeform, Gen, Tatooine based, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anesor/pseuds/anesor
Summary: Obi-Wan finds himself in the past, but even preventing his Master's death would not convince his 'elders' to change course.  So he changes course so the Sith cannot get his claws into Anakin.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Star Wars Snippets [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/930086
Comments: 158
Kudos: 757
Collections: Favorite Rereads, Shadows of the Saber (NaNo 2019 Star Wars short fiction collection)





	1. Changing Course

He woke, collapsed on the deck and breathing hard. Head spinning, he looked around and found himself on the relatively crowded engineering deck of an old ship…

But this wasn’t the smuggler’s joy or the field generator of that monstrosity that was the Death Star. The engines hummed serenely enough, and it was moments before he felt the eddies of the Light Side, deep around him like he hadn’t felt in years. Moments longer before he realized he did not feel Luke, and he did feel his Master, living and unaware of the deeper currents again.

Ben wanted to laugh hysterically. Death by Dark Lord and rejoining the Force looked _too much_ like his Padawan days. His life was full circle. Master alive and wedded to the Living Force, defiantly ignoring Foresight that Sith embraced. That policy only helped blind the Order even as the shadows crept in.

He looked at his Padawan braid trying to guess which mission he might be on. Then he smoothed his robes and combed his hair as best he could. Layering and overlapping shields, he needed information.

Jinn was stubborn and would never see the truths Obi-Wan learned from a vision, the simplest way to explain forty years of future. Yoda would be little better with his doubt about futures he could no longer see. He took several deep breaths, centering himself. His Master awaited him… in the cockpit, it seemed.

He felt so old now, in a young body.

* * *

It took little time to determine he really had come full circle. They were moving to Naboo to deal with the Trade Federation, later to be amply rewarded for their part in the wars and then as easily disposed of. Of more concern was the fate of the pilot hired to ferry the Jedi to the talks.

He’d rarely thought of arguably the first Jedi killed for the Purge. But this night make a good test to see if he _could_ make changes in what so pained him. With a meaningless excuse, he doubled back to warn the pilot to use the escape pod as soon as any danger appeared.

The pilot was far less disbelieving of Foresight.

He grabbed extra rebreathers for his belt pockets, trying to decide what might improve their situation.

The ambush went much as expected, though he thought he heard the escape pod launch early and he was smiling even as the gas flooded in.

Qui-Gon threw a gimlet eye toward him as they fought their way through. Once their pod was dropping it grew sharper. “I must commend your growing self-control, Obi-Wan. You have not appeared excitable, calm with each reverse. I do find your sheer competence with Soresu a pleasant surprise. When did that start?”

Lying to him was still tricky. “When a friend I knew died years ago from lacking defense. I trained to address it and protect those under my care.”

 _“_ _Very commendable, Padawan. I feel sure you are nearing your time as a Knight.”_

That provoked the old grief, despite hoped changes.

Little changed still, he didn’t want to change enough to draw greater attention from the Sith. The escape to a nearby system by a short Jump left him cheerful and anticipating while Padmé and her people were strained. He didn’t have the heart to even hint the problem was her own Senator.

She was as much a pet as anything else until she was a pawn.

He would save her, too if he could.

This time he insisted on joining the disguised queen and his Master when they left the crippled ship. He wanted to meet Shmi instead of learning about her from Anakin and Beru. She was moderately gifted as well and sure in guiding Anakin despite their situation. Neither the mother nor ‘Padawan’ were happy about the pod racing, but the boy clearly thrived on the challenge.

This time he played it much as he remembered regarding the _mission_ and Jar Jar. More surprising was when he felt their old bond slide back into the broken socket without much intention. Little Anakin cuddled against him on the way to Coruscant.

Jinn’s claiming the boy as a Padawan still hurt, but not as much. The hurt was expected this time and confirmed that his attachment was one way.

The Council’s doubt in the Master’s claims was clear to Obi-Wan now, but they still had not called Jinn on it. Anakin was a little frightened by the arguing and Obi-Wan quietly petted him and sent reassurances through the gossamer link.

Obi-Wan’s eyes were wiser now and he could not approve that his Master had no care for the boy’s spirits. That should not have surprised him with their Master-Padawan history, but he’d thought it would have been better with Anakin who had been so fervently desired by the Master.

But no, that was Jinn’s weakness, beyond Obi-Wan’s ability to cure.

While the Masters argued, he excused the two of them for the Healing halls.

 _He did not notice_ _before_ _how few Masters approved_ _Jinn’s claims a_ _bout his_ _students_ _._

Over the next days, Obi-Wan had to conceal bitter frustration when the Sith was elected, but he had no standing to prevent it and they were sent back to Naboo with the unwanted boy of the Council.

Taking Ani aside from the pointless political talk, he hushed the stifled tears, knowing how the boy hated them. “Calm yourself, Ani. I promise on my lightsaber, you will be fine, little one...”

“Don’t want to go back to the _sand,_ sand beneath the feet of poodoo owners. Master Jinn isn’t as nice as he was with Mom.” The next sniffle was more of a honk.

Finally, Obi-Wan understood why Anakin was so obsessed with hating sand. Not that he was that fond of feeling it in uncomfortable places, but it had a deeper meaning for the youngling. Hugging the boy close, he whispered, “Mud, sand, snow, there is no shortage of uncomfortable materials. But everyone is worth far more than sand. Some… stupa are harder to convince, but they are wrong. You are fine glass, made of the same stuff as the heart of stars to let the light shine for others around you.”

Ani brightened and the disguised queen came for her visit again.

Obi-Wan had a pang of worry sending the young pod racer to hide in the ship, knowing what he and Artoo would get into. But the retaking the palace went as before, with a few more tactical comments for the security chief.

He had been a _high general_ after all.

Maul was a familiar trace of Dark at the edge of perception. Obi-Wan knew he’d been a victim too but could not determine a way to help him anymore than his Grandmaster. Perhaps if Qui-Gon survived that might change.

First the Apprentice must be defeated.

At first, the fight went as before, his Soresu battle skill just not meshing as smoothly with Jinn. But the Sith stopped taunting them and concentrated on Jinn as the easier target.

“Wait, Master!” He pushed command into his voice when Maul ran off.

“We cannot allow a Sith to escape, Padawan.” Qui-Gon panted, surprised and irritated.

Obi-Wan gripped his Master’s shoulder to draw his full attention. “He is young. If he is here to fight _**us,**_ he will return if we refuse to be drawn into a trap.”

The Master blinked at that and then sighed. “You will be a fine Knight, my Padawan.”

Casting his senses out for that Dark tendril, Obi-Wan spared a thought for the missing interceptor and astromech.

Maul came back but the duel did not last long after the breather. Aiming higher this time, the Apprentice lost his hands, severely limiting his danger. Obi-Wan wished he had proper restraints they could have skipped the amputation, but even Force choking would be difficult for a while.

The Naboo were both glad and horrified when they came back triumphant. Anakin was the darling of the defense.

Qui-Gon wasn’t sure what to do with a captive Sith, nor a Padawan who so calmly defeated him.

Much of the Council examined the ‘skilled Darksider’ after the long trip back to Coruscant. They would not believe he could be a Sith. Despite the word of a Master and a new Knight.

That became a full argument in the Council chamber with threats and sanctions for the determined Master.

Obi-Wan found it hard to regret saving his Master when he had the chance, but without Jinn’s death, they would not change their stance on Anakin. Taking Anakin down to the creche to meet those his own age he ran into Plo carrying a youngling Togruta.

The Force pulsed, and Obi-Wan did not know if it was his memories and guilt, or the Force itself.

“Ah, Pada… Congratulations, Knight Kenobi. I see you have a youngling too.”

With a plan forming, Obi-Wan was alarmed at how hard the Force pushed him. “Yes, Master Koon. Anakin here needs to be housed in the creche while Master argues with the Council. I feel sure I will teach your youngling too. The Force is quite insistent on it.”

Plo’s amusement was clear. “I’m sure I’ve missed quite a row. You have years enough to enjoy your Knighthood first.”

“They are probably still at it, Master. Master is as stubborn as a gundark, perhaps you might add your wisdom?. Allow me to deliver your youngling to the creche?”

Master Koon was tired and amenable, which left Obi-Wan to sign in the younglings. Registered as guests under his own name, for the possibility that was growing to rock-solid.

He returned to his quarters and packed, calling the quartermaster to request his own rooms. Rooms he would never use _this_ time either.

Qui-Gon came back very late, more furious than before Naboo. Not that Obi-Wan didn’t agree that Anakin needed to be trained away from the Sith. He knew how badly they handled the boy and toddler last time.

“Master, calm down. The Force seems clear to me, very clear. Master Yoda trained me about my visions from the Force, and I will follow that.” That was all the apology and explanation he could afford as he made them tea.

Meditation was a sufficient distraction until bedtime.

Late at night, Obi-Wan collected his charges, his guests instead of candidates, taking low-passage to Naboo. That was only a stopover, long enough to earn passage back, back to the world their lives seemed to revolve around.

But _this_ time it would be different.


	2. Found Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan sneaks away with both his padawan and grandpadawan, all the better to keep them away from Palpatine. But the Jedi have hunters too.

###  _**\- Found Again** _

Obi-Wan was under no illusions their departure would not be noticed. But as a knight, like the probably still living Ky Narek, he could train _h_ _is_ Padawan away from the Temple.

The Council could scold him later.

A cave in the wastes and water were the place to start. Later an expandable moisture farm like the Lars would be better.

Shmi would provide the grounding for kindness once her freedom was won. And hopefully separate Anakin from some of his previous folly. Shmi could advise if a farm or freedom should be first.

His comm and padds would be all they’d have for instruction for a while. Obi-Wan knew how to get needed funds here, but safer if they were not as hurried as the passage to Alderaan.

He might have ten years before the Clone Wars started forming.

A lingering memory of raw gem deposits and occasional gambling by Ben, the old wizard, and a freed Shmi joined them. They gained a snug moisture farm, and a much more stable Anakin kept coming up with ways to improve their home. Shmi became as much a creche Master for their school as Ani’s Mom.

The dry heat was especially hard on Ahsoka’s growing montrals and moisturizing exposed skin became a way of life. Unlike before in his grief, this time he cared about his health.

Obi-Wan was almost surprised that it took so many months, even years before he heard from the Order again. Aside from deleting rare messages on his comm, he saw no one until he spotted Vos under an awning on a supply run.

* * *

“Kenobi! So you _aren’t_ dead! Never thought you’d become one of the Unreturned after how hard you worked to become a Padawan!” Vos sounded jolly, but had an edge.

Obi-Wan did not close. He never forgot his friend’s talent, and glad he’d left Anakin at home. “The Force called very strongly and I am content, if _that_ holds meaning.”

A pause from the sometimes Shadow, even if Obi-Wan was unsure if Vos had gone in that direction yet.

“We wondered where you went, about some missing younglings. Jinn was particularly affected.” The other Knight scolded.

Obi-Wan knew his pang had carried through the Force. He wanted to reassure his Master but did not want to draw Senate attention. After a moment, he gestured out to the desert, “Walk with me.”

Vos brightened, putting another headwrap on. “Your old Master was not particularly cooperative when the Council started seeking you. He was still miffed at them.”

 _They were away now, and how much to say?_ “I’m afraid neither he nor the Council would credit the visions that let me defeat that Sith without any deaths. The visions warned Jinn would die. He would never train the boy and Anakin would not thrive under the Council’s distrust.”

“You, who lived the Code? Where’s the foundling? Master Koon was displeased too.”

“I _am_ sorry for that. She is in good health and quite clever.”

“Why did you steal her?” That was an accusation.

Obi-Wan sent soothing a bit stronger than he should have.

Vos looked at him. “What the kriff, Kenobi? That was _strong.”_

“I live on a Hutt world with ex-slaves and younglings, do you really think I have not honed my skills? No, we have a tiny creche here. Anakin is a solidly advanced Padawan level, stronger in mechanics, the saber, and the Force. Ahsoka has more common sense and diplomacy despite the age difference and she’s a little young for even a training saber...”

That made Vos bark a laugh. “Force, Kenobi. You sound like a doddering old creche-master!” His glare returned, “I could understand the boy, but why her?”

“She’s going to be my Grandpadawan, and the Council will fail her badly when the Order is stretched too thin.” Obi-Wan put on his Master-of-the-Council and High General voice.

The Kiffar leaned back a moment without realizing it. “Kriff, you’re almost scary, Kenobi! So they’ll have problems with the Council. So what?”

Now away from the desert settlement, Obi-Wan stopped walking where nothing else seemed to live in sight. “The Sith have returned and the Order is completely exposed to all their plotting. The Council did not believe that young Zabrak was the Sith apprentice, did they?”

Vos sagged. “No, they did not, and I never got to read his equipment early enough to avoid false readings. He was assassinated by some bounty hunter sympathetic to Naboo before he talked.”

Obi-Wan glared at him. “Check the list of those known to handle the broken saber-staff before yourself, one of them is likely the other Sith, aiming to skew the evidence...”

“But...” His friend looked horrified.

“Why do you think I ‘stole’ such bright younglings to this miserable desert? I took them to a safer place than under the Sith’s influence in the Core. If I thought I could have saved more from what I saw, I would have taken the entire creche.”

The other Jedi sputtered. Collecting himself, Vos put his hand out. “Give me your saber.”

Vos took his saber and stiffened. Looking up, he paled, “Kriff, that’s _old._ Wait, it’s _only_ you. What was that? Mandos in white in battle after battle? The Temple in flames? A Sith slicing me in half? The Naboo Darksider and then younglings’ lessons...”

Obi-Wan felt bemused that his old friend sagged at his past. _“That_ is what will happen if the Sith Master’s plan matures. It was no vision that let me defeat Maul, I fought him many times before. I’ve made three substantial changes, but these younglings were where some of the Order’s worst errors helped enable a Sith Empire. Master Jinn was right about Anakin’s training, but too many Sith pieces are already in place. I will provide guidance to the Shadows if they can be discreet.”

By this time Quin looked up from where his palms were braced against his knees. “Everyone thought they were gone, it’s been quiet since you left. No one believed that Master about corruption.”

“Dooku may be correct or he may be complicit. Another Master may be trapped on Rattouk, returning them will save his Padawan from darkness.”

After a moment, Vos straightened. “This is not the vagueness of the usual visions, is it? Too many details. It was kriffing in your saber!”

“I lived through my Master’s murder and a brutal war. The Order was purged for a Sith Empire and I faced a third Sith apprentice, a second and last time when I was nearly sixty. Some things may have changed from my actions already, but I can point at some trouble areas.”

The other Jedi was struck by an idea. “Then you know who the Sith Master is?”

“Yes, but the Order cannot touch him and has no proof of crimes. Better to remain below the sensors and neutralize his attacks without his knowing we know him. Some of the Order were corrupted and caused wide damage. Improving the Order’s reputation is _important_ right now.”

Vos’ grin was ironic. “I was hoping to locate you and determine you aren’t crazy. Bring the children home.”

“They are home, at least until Anakin is ready for his Trials. There are certainly plenty of people here who need assistance and we will choose larger missions as soon as Ahsoka is a little older and can be trusted to remain behind for a few days at a time.” Obi-Wan considered his friend. “Would you like to meet them after I collect supplies?”

Relaxing, Vos nodded.

Buying supplies didn’t take very long and Vos rode back home.

Shmi was by the main entrance and watchful. “Ben.” Her blaster was practiced and not hidden.

“This is an old friend of mine, Quinlan Vos, a little ahead of me as an apprentice. Quinlan, this is Shmi Skywalker, our version of a creche-master. We’ve made a mini-Temple low out of sight.”

Shmi was watchful and held Ahsoka as the young Master put Anakin through his paces in the below-ground training chamber. They dimly heard her crow when the young Padawan scored a hit.

Vos was quiet, though Kenobi was unsure he approved of the long hair and a half dozen beaded braids. Truth hidden in camouflage.

Kenobi was proud of the boy’s progress and his greater balance. Shmi was far more pragmatic and effective at dealing with children’s emotions.

When they finished Obi-Wan sent his students to practice control with chores. He admitted, “I would prefer I had materials for more Galactic coursework, but learning here means they must deal with the Dark side and tactics of serving the Light even here. A hundred lessons learned much later in the Temple.”

“You seem to be doing well with them, Obi-Wan, though I am not sure the Council or creche will accept that.”

“I could share memories of that hopefully fading future, but they are too young to be placed at risk close to the Sith Master. One Sith apprentice slaughtered the entire creche and Temple.”

Vos blinked. “One of them Fell, didn’t they?”

Obi-Wan took a breath. “And the other could not bring them back. We will return when the Force wills it. And honestly, living in this armpit of the galaxy is harsher than almost any Council sanction.”

Laughter came as Vos wiped sweat away. “I cannot promise anything about the Council, but I can report your safety and progress favorably. It is good to see you, though I doubt it would be healthy for Bant to visit.”

“They are safer here learning, away from the Sith. Other younglings never got His attention before the very end, they are safe enough.”

The Kiffar thought for a moment, expressions flitting across his face before fading. “This is a real mess you gave me. I’d expected answers, not new problems.”

“I’ve been deep in this mess for forty years, Quin. No one could be more motivated to make a better future.”

After a pleasant dinner, the other Jedi departed, the younglings remained excited for weeks afterwards.

Ben was not really surprised at the arrival of two Masters to the wastes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When block on chapter 4 eased, I'm making this an open-ended story now. Releases should stay weekly for a while.
> 
> Which Masters do you all think came a calling?


	3. Masters Negotiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Masters come to inspect the splinter Temple on Tatooine. Alternate temples are not approved by the Order.

###  _**-**_ _ **Master Negotiations**_

Obi-Wan watched as elder Masters crossed the desert. Keeping watch was a necessity.

_Perhaps he should allow Anakin to rig up perimeter watch-droids._

He would enjoy the challenge and the making with Ahsoka’s snippy comments.

“Some would think it odd to take leave here, despite the clear skies,” Jinn noted with a smile.

Master Koon was quieter.

Obi-Wan launched into a hug of his Master, now comfortable after the Shmi’s tutelage. “Missed you, Master. I wanted to warn you, but plausible deniability seemed better.”

“It became clearer after reflection and meditation. I had worried until Vos told me he found you. I hope you will explain now.” Jinn’s presence brightened on feeling his last Padawan’s Light.

“I was very concerned when the youngling I found was not even enrolled. I found it hard to believe when no danger could be felt in the Force. Tatooine would not have been a place to seek them.” Plo was not as amused.

Obi-Wan stepped back, “I consider this to be a splinter Temple but even more apolitical. We broker negotiations across the planet. When not attending rescues or other Padawan-appropriate missions we study how to make slavery less desirable. Increasing rights, so it withers, seems better than an armed insurrection or rewarding slavers with money.”

“ _ **If**_ you were of the Council once, you know you must have some support for your goals.” Master Plo’s voice remained cooler.

Obi-Wan kept an eye on the horizon, watching for problems before sighing. “Let us go to our meditation room and I will show you.”

Moving indoors and underground, the natural light brought by fiber was supplemented by artificial lights in a hydroponics garden. Water trickled and the air heavier from moisture, meditation cushions filled an alcove in the cave-like space.

It felt much like the Room of a Thousand Fountains, but much smaller.

Master Jinn beamed before seating himself.

The other Master relaxed as well.

Obi-Wan composed himself, loosening most of his shields, those of a much older Master, General, and once hermit. “I will attempt to show you key items but I feel sure the Force will guide us in unexpected ways.”

Jinn looked troubled. “How old are you, really?”

“I am not sure how to count it. In years lived through, I’m nearing sixty-five, but a large portion of that was during war and after the Purge. As far as I knew, Master Yoda and I were the only Masters to survive the Purge, though we each dueled a different Sith with mixed results.”

“That is still young enough,” Koon said.

Anakin and Ahsoka rushed in to see the Masters, and both made proper bows, not disguising their excitement at all. The younglings latched onto Master Plo and towed him away to show off their current projects, leaving Qui-Gon with Obi-Wan.

“It was that different? I wondered how you changed so, overnight.” Jinn looked away. “I thought it was like when Gard’s progress gelled and a Knight stood before me.”

“No. I returned to a more innocent time, from… It was a devastating and traumatic time, accelerating after you passed until the war involved most Republic worlds directly. Even those that attempted to remain neutral like Mandalore were pulled in or destroyed. After the Emperor ordered the murder of the Order, it was the stillness of genocide and the pain echoed through the Force for years. A lost Padawan was attempting to train another child fifteen years later despite the blanket of Darkness. The Order was drawn into politics and away from the people we served, in steps that seemed necessary every time.” Obi-Wan looked Jinn in the eye. “Naboo was a major keystone, the battle outcome there was unimportant, the larger battle was lost on Coruscant.”

“Battles.” Doubt or scoffing was not clear.

“I had to learn command in a hurry, one foot back. Costs paid by dedicated young men who adored their Jedi Generals, and by civilians who did not know they were enabling and witnessing the loss of their freedom as the Emperor seized all power year by year without any realizing. A Council that meant well but paid little attention to our brothers, not protecting our own or our value except as cogs in a war machine. Some thrived if exhausted. Too many Fell from violence, from losing their way, or from deliberate grooming and corruption.”

“That would have been difficult to watch.”

Obi-Wan barked a laugh. “I saw _not enough,_ as it happened much too fast to understand . I was on the Council at thirty-f ive . The Order gone at thirty-nine. Dead at fifty-eight. I understood more after contemplating it all here in _this_ desert. I hid here, knowing the Sith would not seek me- the Hutts retained all their power even under Empire. What that says about sentient nature, I will not consider.”

“So you agree the Republic is corrupt and the Order broken...”

“ _ **No!”**_ Obi-Wan shouted, anger flaring for a second before fading away. “Dooku would destroy without anything better waiting to take over. Rubble is not a place of wisdom and balance, but grows fear and desperation. He would become a pawn of the Sith because that desperation made him very corruptible. Then disposed of as another power play. His path is only destruction, not growth.”

Jinn became grave. “He just left the Order, but you knew he would.”

“He tried to recruit me during the war, despite little acquaintance when he was building his proto-Empire. I lost count of how many Jedi he killed directly or through his students. Change is necessary, true, but destruction only gives more opportunity to take power.”

“Are you not hoarding power out of fear, my Padawan?”

“I do not think so. If I had the choice I would have changed paths even further back. I will train my students, hone them, make sure they are balanced and can face the evil around them and not waver. Contact is not unwelcome, but better we remain out of sight for a time yet. Blame my young stubbornness or an anti-slavery obsession if you wish...”

Jinn turned to face him with a smile. “I certainly will not do that. I am visiting on extended leave with my Padawan and Grandpadawans. None would be surprised, especially with how my Master’s departure affected me.”

“You are welcome here, Master, but I would like to make it clear that I have not been following all the dogma around the Code. Nor do I plan to.”

“I doubt any would be shocked that _my_ Padawan would do that.”

Obi-Wan felt the relief like a cool mist. “Come, they might exhaust even Plo’s patience for younglings soon.”

Jinn was pleased at touring the dug-out complex, whitewash amplifying light sources. Ahsoka and Anakin were clearly close and happy, the boy clearly chafing to go out more. Both were quite advanced with their Force skills for their ages, though the limited resources might have prevented the arrogance and entitlement Xanatos showed. Maybe conveniences were jury-rigged, but they worked.

Jinn nodded with pleasant surprise at seeing a healthier Shmi in their common room. She had glasses of water for them. He could feel the same warmth and serenity of the Temple in these rooms. He was looking forward to the meditation here and learning about his first Grandpadawan.

Even if he had thought to teach the boy himself.

Ahsoka was perched on Plo, telling him about her lessons on zoology, a buzz of happy innocence.

The Master seemed pleased and almost surprised as he studied the youngling. The older youngling appeared much like any eager young Padawan. Only three chambers held the feel of a mini-Temple to Master Koon, but a classroom, a training chamber, and a garden were the most essential. “I should like to examine these visions that triggered a new Knight to behave so… inappropriately.”

Obi-Wan’s smirk was not visible. “Oh, no. As a young Knight, I would have _never_ done something like this. Any wisdom I have has been hard-won.”

Plo just stared, expectation in his presence.

The younger Master sighed and gestured back to the garden room. “We will not want to be disturbed, and small pitchers have big ears.”

Qui-Gon hid his own smirk.

Once they had settled in the cooler embrace of the Living Force, Obi-Wan said. “Part of later problems keyed into the events of the Naboo blockade and its battle. Anakin was indeed too old, too old to forget the judgment of his value as a person by the Council. He trusted so few in the Order because Masters’ superiority was too like his experiences of slavery. He is just as powerful in the Force, but now he is learning in a place of safety until he spreads his wings. Before his understanding of the Republic and Order were tainted by comparisons by the hidden Sith with slavery. That is the way of the Sith, to leverage any lacks or losses into a craving for control for self protection. But he should not have been sheltered as much as any other Initiate, as he’d already experienced the Darker side of the galaxy and the shelter and rules to protect him denied what he knew as if he was not trusted with the truth.”

“You have met many Sith?” Qui-Gon prodded.

Stopping to think or count, Obi-Wan shook his head. “Not really that many, they had an outsize influence to be honest. The Sith lord, puppet master for generations of Darkness. His three apprentices, two of which returned after what should have been fatal injuries to keep killing. And a Sith trained assassin and a mad General. Met them is not the best word for those encounters, a vast majority were battles. The Order must prepare out of view, and reach out to teach.”

Master Plo did not agree.

Obi-Wan sighed. “Meditate with me, Masters.”

He faded rapidly into the Force until he almost glowed to sight. Once the three Masters were in a trance Obi-Wan’s mental voice felt so very much older. _-It all began with the blockade and invasion of peaceful Naboo. D_ _arth Maul_ _took advantage of a timed barrier sequence...-_

The vision slowed and became drenched in grief as the Jedi were separated until the taller one fell. _-_ _I was less tempered and lost my temper fighting Maul,_ _but managed to recenter, and I thought defeated him.-_

Polished smooth visions of young Anakin carried on pilot shoulders shifted to him wearing Padawan uniform. _-Teaching him is always challenging, but the Council insisted that a thankful Senator be allowed access to the hero of the defense, even without my presence or approval. He grew like a weed, passing me before he was a senior Padawan, ever with the so kind words of his old friend who played on his feelings and separation from the rest of the Order. We still had a close bond, even months into the war.-_ Visions of the arena, Dooku cutting a Padawan’s arm off, and mass battle on Geonosis with Jedi falling by the dozen before the white clone armor appeared. _-The clones were as innocent as their white armor appeared, they were warriors but not malicious. Years of brutality and death ended with the Temple bathed in blood._ _Jedi need a voice as citizens, no other people could have been erased like this. The reforms a thousand years ago removed too many of our own rights as sentients.-_

“The Council will not be comfortable with the idea of working against the Senate,” Plo warned him.

“This is not a rebellion, it is a gap that is being exploited more and more. Members of the Republic Navy do not give up all rights forever, even unto their descendants. The mystics on Jakku do not give theirs up when they train, nor does any religion. If we are expected to die for Senate missions and fighting, we should have all the rights other people who serve have, not less. I never could convince Anakin that the Order wasn’t a form of slavery.” Obi-Wan’s young face looked very grave. “Disprove that.”

Jinn wanted to grin, but he said, “The Force urges trusting him. Can you not feel it?”

“I must meditate on this after a time to settle.”

Mealtime was very lighthearted with Ahsoka retelling an old creche tale to an amused Plo. Anakin told the story of a Senator and Master-Padawan fighting off monsters in an arena.

Jinn was almost shocked, recognizing it from the meditation. “You told him?”

“Parts,” Obi-Wan said, his eyes serene. “There are lessons in adaptability without a saber, the Dark Side, and risks every Jedi may face.”

Shmi coughed. “Alright… Anakin, Ahsoka. Time for your readings and bed. The Masters _**will**_ be here in the morning.” There was command in her voice as they filed away.

Plo looked at Jinn. “Delusions from illness or age might create a plausible whole...”

“I have no proof but my faith in the Force.” Obi-Wan was striving for calm but there was an edge of unrest in his presence. “Should I put my faith in politics instead?”

Qui-Gon made a face, horrified at the idea.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan was not playing completely fair, to challenge them to prove a negative! 
> 
> RL kicking some butt. My whole family got hit with a stomach flu and middle got hit three times, what's sleep again?


	4. Respect of Masters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Qui-Gon stays on Tatooine, another Master comes to visit...

Master Plo departed a few days later, far more neutral in presence than Qui-Gon was. Between his cloaked appearance like many desert dwellers and some probable Force suggestion, his departure left no ripples the hive of scum and villainy.

Obi-Wan took Anakin along early one morning to acquire another moisture vaporator, maybe several more in parts. The Master felt sure they would need more water soon, more than just Qui-Gon required. Usually, they were kept close together so the owner could guard and protect them, but he set his Padawan the challenge to design something that could be hidden or concealed as they skimmed over the desert dunes.

Ahsoka would get a research project to identify how oxygen was replenished in the air with so few plants.

Practical projects like these made him nostalgic for the Archives, still bursting with accumulated lore.

“Master Obi-Wan, can I visit Kitster today?” The boy always held a mix of happiness and guilt after visiting his still-enslaved friend.

Obi-Wan hummed, some things were far easier to understand the second time around, and he still worried that Anakin did not have enough friends. “Yes, but you will have to finish with what parts you need for your project first. We will not be able to return for more for at least a ten-day.”

“Easy,” the boy scoffed.

“Be sure, my Padawan. Can you not feel the Force tell you this project is important and needed?”

A long moment of silence passed until Anakin slumped a little. “We’re going to need a lot of water.” He sounded a little frightened.

Obi-Wan reached across to hold his hand and send assurance. “I told you that you could still become a Jedi knight, Padawan. This is our path now, without leaving your mother as I had to...”

Anakin always made a sad and disgusted face when he was reminded of that, but he gripped Obi-Wan’s hand tightly.

Yet again, Obi-Wan thanked the Force for the chance to get it right this time. He watched their purchases from a little bit of shade while Anakin told his friend about the Masters who visited. Core worlds would get suspicious of the term, but not here.

The Force warned of a strong presence landing at the nearby port. Kenobi was unsure if he wanted or dreaded it at the same time. Anakin’s head popped out of his friend’s home, eyes wide as he said farewell and scuttled back with his braids swaying.

“Would your friend be willing to watch over our purchases for a time? We could offer trade if not much coinage.”

The boy nodded and soon Anakin trailed his Master over to the newest ship arrival.

Master Yoda stood near the ramp, looking around at the desert setting. “Found you, they did.”

Obi-Wan bowed, an instant before his dustier Padawan. “Welcome, Master. Would you like to come with us? Our home has more humid spaces which should be more comfortable, like Degobah would be.”

That made the old Master look sharply as he gestured to move on.

Obi-Wan was reluctant to explain anything with the desert wind whipping around them, beyond making sure Master Yoda was tucked in the most protected spot from the travel breeze. Anakin explained his plans for the new vaporators and remote ideas.

Master Qui-Gon waited outside with a shyer Ahsoka when the travelers pulled to a stop.

“Anakin, have ‘Soka help take the parts to your workshop and get started on another humidifier for the Garden room.” He could still see the wariness of Master Yoda remaining in Ani from his earlier inquisition.

Master Yoda nodded to his Grandpadawan, who led down through the ‘lock into the Garden. It was almost a deep sigh when he breathed the moister air and abundant life.

“Master, I have striven to keep this as congruent to the Temple as I could.”

“Yet you, from the Council's wisdom turn away from the Temple, hmm? Set yourself above revered Masters do you?”

Obi-Wan took a breath and seated himself on a mat. “No, I take council from the Force and previous mistakes. No mortal is free of mistakes. Some mistakes should not be repeated and expect a different outcome. Naboo was only the first public Sith action in a millennium, meaning they already believe they have won the game before revealing themselves. I change the board, but not the players.”

“Game, resisting the Dark is not.” Yoda’s disapproval was clear.

Kenobi let that sit a moment. “No, it has _never_ been a game, but it demands strategy greater than against a few pirates or ending a civil war. This h ad been a civil war with Sith manipulation of all sides until an Empire is welcomed by the tired peoples. Far more is at stake than any game, but strategy demands either a game framework or a military one. The Order is _not prepared for war._ _”_

“Vos claimed, aged, you are. Hmmmmmm. An impossibility this is.”

“I could show you memories of things that have not happened, Master, but at some point, you will have to make that leap of faith in the Force.”

“Determined to be separated from your brothers, you are.”

Looking at Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan shook his head. “No. My Padawan requires different treatment, not because of his raw power, but because of the trauma of slavery. We cannot prevent his being snatched up as a Sith apprentice if we do not train him, they have no age limitations and accept the aged and trained as easily as the young.”

Qui-Gon blanched. “I thought he was just manipulated, _not...”_

“Master Yoda was the last one he respected in the Order, though he offered to teach me of the Dark side more than once after war came. He was not just misled, but fully corrupted by the Sith Master, until he was fully Darth Tyrannus- author of millions of deaths.”

Yoda’s face was carefully blank, but not the blank of concealing his amusement. “Who speak you of?”

Obi-Wan throttled down his sigh, to tell the old Master about this. “I think you know very well, Master Yoda. I doubt he was ever the same after Galidraan and I know very well how denial can blind one to a Padawan’s danger. I do not know if he has Fallen yet, but he had before Anakin was twenty. Troubled Jedi should never be left alone, to stew or be exposed to Dark whispers without their fellows’ support.”

“Politics... he blamed Senate interference, but he never thought much of those who sought power.” Qui-Gon’s arms were crossed low, as if to steady his gut.

Obi-Wan sent a glare at his old Master. “I _never_ knew him as a Jedi Master, so I don’t know how he changed. I just know that he must have, and no one could or _would_ speak about it. You both are the only ones who might prevent his path. He was not attached to anyone else, even as he must have struggled.”

“Of politics and his new duties his recent message spoke.” Yoda’s ears had sagged though his face was still disapproving. “Recurring topic, Senate complaints were.”

“Sith thrive in that deception, manipulation, and seeking raw power. That is the larger truth behind the old reforms that strangle the Order today.” Obi-Wan had not planned to push this yet, but the moment... “Kindness and compassion are missing in the Code itself. Power corrupts, but the Code says nothing about that. The Order doesn’t see the forest, focusing too much on tree stumps of old wars instead of the forest fire raging. I act to preserve what I can, but change must come to all, or we may be the only ones left to rebuild.”

Yoda’s eyes narrowed with anger. “To _demand_ change you dare, hmm? As the _Count_ demanded?”

“I make no demands. I advise from what the Force taught me. Whether I lived those forty years or it was a powerful vision, the Force demands I act. I would prefer change come willingly, but change is already here. The Sith stepped out of the shadows and the Order must change or they will destroy all we care for. A thousand years of _ignorance_ did not prepare the Order for a Sith resurgence. Clinging to ignorance will not serve the Light or the Order…” Obi-Wan’s presence was not that of a young knight, but that of harshly seasoned Master.

“ _You,_ your fault to nurture this rebelliousness, this is! Yeesssssss.” Yoda’s gimer stick thumped against the stone floor as he glared at Jinn.

Only Jinn’s eyes shifted, widening at the accusation. “Master, my _Padawan was_ very biddable, determined to follow the Code and Council in all things.”

_Jinn did not have to comment the knight was not meek anymore._

Yoda glowered for an instant before clearly pausing to purge emotions.

Jinn settled on a meditation mat and gestured Yoda toward another. “I counseled heeding the Force first, endlessly. What error is in that? He is no stripling, new to his knighthood. What does the Force tell you in this room of a dozen fountains?”

By this point, a calmer Kenobi was settled as well.

Eventually, the old Master said, “Continue to defy the Council’s will, you would, hmm?”

“I would rather teach what I had learned from death and destruction. The Council’s will was determined from ignorance. Let the Sith spend effort on ploys already being blocked. Consider this as intelligence from a Master of Shadow who passed through great Darkness. I can tell of the weakness they exploited, but the Order must be willing to adapt.”

The older Master seemed older yet and stared at the recent Knight and other Master. “Sent to remind him of his duties, _you_ were.”

“I meditated with him, to be sure he was mindful of the Force. I do not recall an order to collect him like a chastised youngling.” Jinn appeared bland.

“You _encouraged_ him in defying Council will!”

Obi-Wan could not remember seeing anything stronger than irritation in the old Master. “Master Yoda, the Force brought us to...”

His words made no difference and Yoda sprung to his feet and whaled both younger men. “Paugh. Enough this is. Waste no more time on these foolish starts, I will. To the port take me, now, Jinn.”

Qui-Gon did not smile. “Of course, Master. I will collect more water before we leave.”

“Time to take _another_ Padawan, perhaps it is... Yes, hmmm.” Yoda started to hobble away.

Qui-Gon did not miss the instant of hurt on Obi-Wan. “I am on medical leave and enjoy this chance to teach my Grandpadawan, Grandmaster.”

Yoda eyed him in silence. The silence lasted all the way back to the port. Jinn arranged for passage and remained serene through almost glacial silence.

Obi-Wan seemed younger in his relief when Jinn returned.

Qui-Gon embraced his young and older former student. “I am satisfied you are listening to the Force. Nothing has changed my respect for you, my Obi-Wan.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, nasty head cold is refusing to bug off. Chapters will follow in their turn. 
> 
> Writing dialogue for Yoda is such a pain. Thanks to Rath1444 and Iron-Mage for help with reviewing Yoda's speech...


	5. Stormy Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jedi Masters don't necessarily get 'Knight' Kenobi's intentions, but the man can talk...

"Master  Obi," piped the voice on the edge of early cracking. “Our second tank is starting to fill and our diggers hit granite again. Are you sure we’ll need the space?”

Obi-Wan smirked. “Surely by now, you know what my first answer to that will be?”

The Padawan fumed, and looked away toward where the sounds of sparring with the acrobatic thumping of Ataru could be heard. He glumly said, “The Force teaches us and binds us… but Master, I want to spar with Master Qui-Gon while he’s here!”

“You have heard the same whispers from the Force as I, Ani. He will be leaving us here again.”

“I just like having someone _else_ to train against. Something more exciting than your boring old form...”

Obi-Wan always was amused when old complaints returned. “Soresu need not be your choice, after all, my Master excels at Ataru, and his Master Makashi.  You will choose the form that resonates with you.”

Anakin snorted  an agreeable grunt and happily returned to his vapor-lock project.  Obi-Wan planned to make a package of schematics for the  Educorps  soon. The credit for his work should help  Anakin’s  craving for respect from the Order this time.

Master Jinn entered the quiet workroom. “Obi-Wan, I believe we received another request from rival mining companies to mediate a conflict.”

The former General’s smile was rueful. “Every dry season, they try to short water rations and seem surprised when production falls. Some figured it out and they don’t call on us anymore.

Anakin’s face lit up. “Master Obi-Wan snuck in rest periods in several negotiations. It was wonderful. Now he’s nudging for a disability stipend or freedom after major incidents. He feels so smug in the Force when he gets them to come up with the ideas to save hassle ‘on their own.’

Jinn smiled slightly. “He always had a  fine talent for  negotiations, even as a Padawan. Jedi must let things ripen in their own time  and follow the will of the Force.”

"So slaves dying in the mines for Hutt’s profits is the will of the Force?” Anakin challenged with set jaw.

“Calm yourself. We are all part of the Force, even the Hutts. You will understand better when you are older.”

Obi-Wan knew what was coming from long experience with both, and braced himself.

“So you think Obi-Wan in a bomb collar  on Bandomeer  was okay too?  That leaving Mom and Kittster the way you found them was just fine?”

"No, it is not fine, Padawan Skywalker. But it is  _ not our mission _ to...”

“Our mission? Our mission? Is our mission to serve the Light, or serve politicians and the powerful first?” A storm was forming around the near adolescent.

“Restrain your emotions, Padawan...” Qui-Gon’s voice was cold and hard.

“ _E chu ta_ _!_ _,_ _**Master,”**_ Anakin snarled back snidely.

_"Anakin.”_ Obi-Wan’s voice held only steady disappointment, but his presence was warmer.

The storm calmed a little, and Anakin made a brief bow. “Apologies for my rude words, Jinn. I will return to my assignment, Masters.” He stalked away.

“He is very angry, Obi-Wan.” Jinn was stiff and disapproving

“He believes the Order should be better than it has become. With his strength in the Force, he will be able to do miracles when the Sith war has  come upon us. He  _** will ** _ be attached to the Light this time.”

“He will _**Fall**_ from his emotional imbalance. He must control it.”

Obi-Wan turned to face Jinn directly. “It will come with time. You must remember that he is more youngling than adult. You share more responsibility for that argument than the youngling.” At Jinn’s expression, Obi-Wan waved his hand. “You _know_ he was a slave. You _know_ he still lives among slaves, and you should have realized he can feel the miasma of Darkness the taints the very air here. You _can be_ completely insensitive to younglings’ feelings, Master. They need support more than disapproval and the pure Code.”

“Is this still about your-?”

“No. It took me too many years and extensive meditation to realize that his fire would be better harnessed than smothered. Smothering is not good for humans, perhaps that is why our lineage was shattered even before the end.” Obi-Wan sighed. “The first time, he blamed me for how enslaved he felt under the Code, that you would have been a better Master than I. But now I am sure it was as the Force intended, as you cannot tame a stretch of rapids without destroying the riverbed. You would have smothered his feelings out of fears about Xanatos as you had for me. But that would have been more catastrophic as he has already fought for his own freedom at nine. He cares so much, it drives him to do more. That, the Order needs badly.”

Qui-Gon’s lips compressed in irritation. “Are you sure you want _my_ presence here?”

Obi-Wan smiled sadly. “Of course I do. You are a wonderful teaching Master, but our lineage is rife with… emotional constipation as Shmi  might say. You can learn to be more mindful of others’ feelings, not just those  children being rescued.  Coldness, as Count Dooku is so good at, is more of the Dark. Kindness is of the Light.”

A long moment of silence held sway. “I will meditate on this.”

“Really,  Master, why would you expect any different  with your own rebelliousness with the Council so many times? I merely have more understanding of the end costs of too much detachment from each other and the… civilians around us.”

Qui-Gon paused only a moment before walking away, not as dramatically as Anakin.

* * *

Anakin was visiting some friends with his mother after a rain signaled a brief holiday for the still slaves. Obi-Wan knew he would be touchy and considering another racing entry for weeks. 

At least the Padawan’s shielding was strong enough that he was no more bright in the Force than the others around him. Hiding was a valued skill in Hutt lands now.

Ahsoka and Master Jinn were out studying the rapid growth in the short-lived ‘wet’ lands for science lessons. Living creatures were his favorite studies, after all.

That left Obi-Wan to maintain their home and school as a high powered transport arrived.

He was not surprised to see Master Windu, with a lightweight wrap that protected his skull. “Master Windu… I’m afraid everyone else is out at the moment, with either lessons or supply run.”

The Master stared at him, the Force around him a hum. “I am more interested in speaking with  _ you, _ Kenobi. Reports of your  training more than one apprentice away from the Temple have been conflicting. Not that the participation of the old gundark is any shock, many of the Council believed he was complicit.” 

“Not complicit, nor does he agree with  some of  my  decisions, 

“Oh?” Windu crossed his arms.

“Come inside to our meditation room where the suns don’t bake us.”

Windu was silent as he passed through the classroom and training salle,  pausing only briefly on feeling the fountains and greenery. He moved through the room, touching the tomatoes,  tubers, greens, and banks of sprouts. “This is quite... vibrant.”

“We grow much of our own perishable foods, one of Anakin’s projects is to tune shields to retain water vapors much like atmosphere for space docks. Tinkering on projects helps him reach a meditative state easily. Ahsoka is closer to Temple standard for her age.”

A ghost of a hum came from the Master of the Order when  he was gestured to meditation mats. “You stated that your old Master disagreed with your teachings?”

Obi-Wan crossed his arms, gathering calm. “I’m sure you remembered how… troubled our partnership was. After Xanatos, he always retained an emotional distance with myself that always ends with his disavowal and rejection. I’m only stating that to explain the disputed area, I am aware now that your relations with Master Depa and her future Padawan were much warmer than I once believed was normal.”

Blinking at the comments, Windu’s eyebrows furrowed. “And you disagreed with your own Master on?”

“Master is extremely careless of the emotional state of Jedi around him, and this becomes very detrimental for younglings under his care. He is much better at  caring for refugees or people outside the Order. As Anakin was raised outside the Temple longer, he needs more emotional support as he learns balancing  responsibilities and his feelings. It would not require the combat harnessing you use in your form, but more dynamic than the standard of the Temple training.”

“You have thought much on this.”

“Over thirty years, much came from hindsight analysis and  meditation.”

Windu straightened a bit. “And that is the central question: a new knight kidnapping two younglings with fanciful tales of a Dark future and rebelling from his elder’s guidance.”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “I could show memories of the future, but I hope that I have already triggered important changes. I know Master Yoda was very uncomfortable with the necessity of change. The truth that the Force has made very clear by sending me back to this time is that failing to change will result in another Purge. In the end you will have to seek the Force. I will adapt my plans, whichever way you decide.”

A silence fell in the hall as Windu considered. “Your plans? Are you separated that far from your brothers in the Order?”

Obi-Wan’s eyes were very bleak and sorrow cloaked him briefly. “I have been, but only because I survived a purge, not because I spurned the Light. My final mission was to preserve hope for the future, because everything else was gone under Sith rule. These two younglings were fracture points for the entire order, lost in different ways than death, despite their brightness.”

“I suppose you are aware of the shatterpoints you embody?”

Kenobi looked away. “You had warned me during the war, but I didn’t break until _after_ I defeated the third Sith Apprentice I faced. It took years before I had even a fragile balance again, I healed far more when I returned to now and the Light is more prominent.”

“What are your plans?”

“Teach  these younglings, away from the Sith Master; prepare them for when the Sith are revealed again. I would prefer to advise preparations, not to begin outright militarization that happened under Sith pressure. But make preparations to preserve both the Republic and the Order. The slowest to change  will be to shift how the citizens of the Republic see us: wizards and baby stealers, leaving too many hurting in our wake. Fair compassion is better.”

“This would be the decision of the _Council.”_

“Mace,” Obi-Wan paused at the accidental familiarity. “Feel this in the Force, change is coming. The Order was wiped away when it resisted. If we make the changes, we can guide them, no one guides a tidal wave. I can help, even from here, but I cannot force the Order to change enough to survive...”

“Not alone.”

“No We still have at least a half dozen years until the war started last time. I can make recommendations for  preparations, say it's for pirates  or civil wars.  The sixth Form had no surviving Masters even a year or two before the end,  it lacked the determination of every other form. Reach out to  more of  those who need help, not  just serve  Senators  as guards or  ornaments. Relate to other people, we had been so standoffish that no one  _ cared _ when we were victims of genocide.”

Windu sighed. “This should not be surprising in Jinn’s Padawan.”

“We  will  return some time before his Trials, or if the war comes. Some significant people could serve either side  this early and making peace with them would serve the  Republic  and Order well.”

Master Windu stared at the newer knight, uncomfortable with the age of his shatterpoints. “Do you know the shape of these shatterpoints I see?”

Sitting back, Kenobi nodded. “I know my own foibles. The largest  problems are likely tagged with my Padawan’s name, and the Order. Not that I abhor it, but because  of the frighteningly idiotic things I have done to serve a brittle standard.”

“You  are aware that this is essentially a splinter Temple, like Corellia?”

Obi-Wan did not look pleased. “They were called back under wartime pressures, and their fate was ours. This separation will be a decade at most.”

“You will maintain more regular contact, and will be sent on missions in this region as needed. Report on progress and local missions. Other Masters will visit to check as well.”

“Of course. They are kept separate for their safety, not any disrespect, Master.” Kenobi’s smile was warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Struggled with this one, as these chars just love to yack.


	6. Educorps Inspection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How confident is the Council that new Knight can teach two younglings? What can be done?

A drought, even by Tatooine’s standards, was starting to make its presence clear, a month after Jinn left for an extended diplomatic mission in the Mid-Rim. Obi-Wan looked up at the sky before an unmarked transport made to land early one morning.

Several bright presences were aboard, but only one came down the hatchway, an older Mirrilan female well over a hundred standard. Her appearance was utilitarian, even for the Order, but she had four bronze and copper facial tattoos. “Kenobi, right? Creche Master Phriik Torr.”

Her voice was almost jarring and deep.

“For what do I owe the honor of your company, Master ?”

She hummed with disapproval. “I understand you need experience and study materials for some younglings away from the Temple. I wish to examine the progress of the supposed Initiate and Padawan.”

“They have studied little over three years, they are seven and thirteen standard.” Despite his own years, Obi-Wan felt the burn of implied disappointment.

Snorting and crossing her arms, she gave him the eye. “I am concerned about this being a slave world and very unsafe for younglings, especially Force-sensitive ones.”

That made Obi-Wan sigh. “This world has proven to be safe from **Sith** oversight that reaches from the Senate. They are returned and the Master is powerful politically, bringing war in Foresight. The Hutts are merely physically dangerous as they do not groom and seduce. We will return to the Temple within ten years: my Padawan, his future Padawan, and myself. I would treasure additional course materials, Master Torr.”

“I will view these facilities...”

Obi-Wan led the gray-haired Master through the training and living rooms, without comment.

“These rooms are most serene despite the location. You have unused spaces.”

“The Force Warned us to increase facilities, though the quarters have not been completed. We put the priority on the water supply."

"I'm sure.” Her voice was dry. "I’ve brought supplies and materials and a long-distance comm. I also have three initiates who were older and have not adapted well when they arrived to the creche. They need more attention and… agency that the regimentation of the clans is not reaching. We hope a… harsher environment will encourage them to make more usual clan attachments. Your younglings could benefit as well.”

Kenobi thought a moment. “I was unsure if two younglings were enough to socialize them properly. How old are they?”

"The oldest is seven, and her brother is five. The third was brought to us after abuse from a parent, so she sometimes acts out and tries to bully smaller younglings.”

Obi-Wan rubbed his eyebrows. “My Padawan has occasional issues after nine years as a slave but he is improving.”

Torr hummed again. “That can be dealt with. We will be able to access Educorps archives for researching methods deemed obsolete. We have concerns after Masters noted the extreme social isolation. I understand one of your assistants is a parent of your student and I would expect favoritism from attachment.”

That made Obi-Wan chuckle as he led toward the outside. “Shmi is lightly Force-sensitive as well and very experienced in handling young enthusiasm and pouting. I do not anticipate issues from her, as slaves did not have the luxury of some forms of bias.”

“Her child may be another issue...” Torr warned as they reached the transport.

Brushing his beard, Obi-Wan’s face fell. “I am aware of that, but it is another needed lesson...”

* * *

Torr escorted Obi-Wan to the transport which still gleamed without sandblasting damage. The ramp dropped before they reached it, and he could feel apprehension from three younglings and one familiar adult. The dimmer light inside left him blinking.

A shocked **_-Obi-_** floated through the Force.

Vision clearing, Obi-Wan saw someone he had not seen since before decades of exile. “Garen?”

Gar’s eyes were narrowed with doubt, not merry in any way. “You don’t stand like Obi-Wan.”

“You don’t stand like me any more than Master Ali-Alann stands like Master Qui-Gon .” Obi-Wan never heard any hints that Garen had survived the Clone attacks after the end . “I have mastered Soresu since then.”

He looked relieved. “I could say that your Master was a bad influence after all. Are you raising a krayt dragon he found out here?”

Obi-Wan’s hugged his creche-mate, feeling less awkward than most embraces, a smile breaking through. “In a way. My Padawan is very strong in the Force.”

Garen made a face. “I can’t quite believe you took a Padawan so soon.”

“It is as the Force willed, quite clearly.” Kenobi’s smile faded a little.

“The Force also willed additional students for this desert, so move along young Muln. Our cargo waits for no Trial to be moved .”

Unloading the supplies to the largest unused chamber took enough time that Anakin’s excitement about the transport flared before the speeder’s hum reached the settlement. Their speeder slid to a stop, with Anakin vibrating with his wish to examine the vessel.

The teen noticed the last of the supplies entering their home and swallowed as Ashoka rushed inside to meet the other younglings. His young face showed an old scowl that hadn’t reappeared before now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a chaotic year hasn't it? Insurance is not eager to replace storm damage despite the ceiling raining, so writing is more blocked than last summer. Wonder why?
> 
> While we know Obi-Wan can draw on knowledge gained from the first time around, senior Jedi may not believe he's competent with Anakin and Ahsoka. Oversight is being combined with enabling social connection for... problem younglings. This story has less of a firm outline than others, so ideas are welcome. TY


	7. Agitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At thirteen, Anakin wants to go on real missions and study the more aggressive forms...

###  _**-**_ _ **Agitation**_

Master Torr and her charges enlivened their settlement immediately, and within a few weeks quarters and a new routine emerged. Shmi relaxed appreciably with another adult and resources for teaching. Ahsoka made friends quickly and thrived with new topics that Obi-Wan had no experience teaching, Ryll among them. Obi-Wan was glad to have a more permanent Master on hand for teaching and protection.

The only one dissatisfied and outright pouting was Anakin. He didn’t have all of Ahsoka’s attention now, the difference in their education levels was much clearer now that two classes could run separately. He also had less of his mother’s attention, as the new children had… issues that left them as volatile in their own ways as Anakin could be. The siblings had been raised in a cult that was very regressive, and the third child was already trying to bully the others. Shmi fielded the other children’s meltdowns more effectively than even Master Torr..

Anakin had his undivided attention more often, but he wanted to go out on missions as a Padawan. He kept checking for missions from Windu, almost daily. The bravado and impatience was nothing new the second time around, but now he had two adults he respected urging caution, not just Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan was occasionally struck with the changes becoming evident in his Padawan this time. His formal education and mission experience were lagging, but he had far, far less anger and resentment about the training limits all the adults agreed on. He still got frustrated to be left behind on some Tatooine missions among the powerful, but he had difficulty arguing that his mother doubted his power and skills. He understood her concerns were for his health, not doubt the Council once had.

Master Jinn was missed, but Obi-Wan had returned to solo supply runs again.

“Can I move to the next form, now? Defense is so _boring,_ Obi-Wan.” Anakin clearly tried to sound eager instead of whining.

“Ready to defend Ahsoka and the other younglings? Soresu and Ataru are only steps on your path to master your lightsaber.” Sometimes it _almost_ felt like cheating to know which form suited Anakin so well before his Padawan did.

Anakin made a face. “Of course I’d protect Ahsoka. But defense is your Mastery, Master Jinn said you used Ataru as a Padawan. Mom says I need to be more patient, ...but I feel the moment to strike coming long before it fits the routines. Should I follow the routines or listen to the currents?”

“What does the Force whisper? Winning? Defeat? Anger? Frustration? Exhilaration? Proving superiority?” Obi-Wan hoped to encourage more than just determination. “If you feel only anger when you end a fight, the anger has won, not you. Most fights are against people who have made bad decisions, so you should not be brutal in victory.”

After a long pause, Anakin looked up (still looking up at this age) and said, “Right now I’m only sparring against people I know, so I don’t really feel anything but wanting to get better so I can go on real missions as you did at my age. This is the back end of nowhere and Kitster traveling more as a mechanic apprentice than I do as a Padawan.”

His voice still echoed with his earlier desire to see every star.

The Master felt all his years again, and pulled Anakin down to sit on the mat. “I promise you Anakin, events will crowd in before you are knighted. In a way, a countdown is running to a moment we cannot number today. Remember that Sith that we fought here and on Naboo? He was _only the apprentice_ and he nearly killed both Master Jinn and myself. We know he was either powerful enough to try to free himself, or his Master eliminated him as a loose end. So we have no proof or real leads that would work in a court of law. So the Jedi must prepare quietly.”

“Is that why we’re still here? We’re a hold out for a bar fight?”

“In a way.” Obi-Wan compressed his lips, disliking the urgings he was getting. “I had a… long and detailed ‘vision’ before Naboo. War is coming against the Sith and their pawns. I don’t know how many millions or billions will die if events happen that way...”

“ _Again?!?_ You’re thinking again, _Mas-_ _ **Obi-Wan!”**_ Anakin paled and his eyes got huge.

Obi-Wan could feel his face twitch in an involuntary way. He sighed. “Yes, I lived through these years before. I made mistakes as did so many from Senators to Jedi Masters. I don’t know how but when a Sith apprentice cut me in half I woke up just before I met you again.”

“So us being here fixes things?”

“It will help as the Sith Master lives on Coruscant, not that far from the Temple. I will not let him hurt you or Ahsoka...”

The boy just blinked and then smiled. “You’re _**attached,**_ Obi-Wan!”

Feeling his face warm, Obi-Wan slyly admitted, “You do know I was the Padawan of the Master known as a maverick? Attachment must be concealed to prevent the appearance of bias in pursuing our duties. But master and padawan attachment is usually tolerated.”

Anakin looked a little lost. “So I’m not supposed to be attached to Ahsoka?”

“She’s virtually your creche-mate. You’re doing fine, just no wrestling and name-calling if we have outside visitors, okay?”

“Can’t I move to another saber form? Wouldn’t it be better if I master more before this war?”

Lips twitching with a suppressed smile, Obi-Wan said, “As soon as you pass your certifications in the first and third forms, you may start the fifth…”

That made Anakin brighten again. “Is that what I used before?”

“Yes, but you lost badly one duel where you put all your energy on offense. Master Yoda saved both of us.”

“Oh.” Anakin looked crestfallen as he did not think much of Yoda this time.

“He is a very wise Master, but even Masters are not immune to making mistakes. It will not matter in the long run if we remain good Jedi.

Anakin looked at his training saber. “How do I get certified?”

“Master Jinn can on his next visit. We’re done for today, and don’t talk about my vision with others, we don’t know who are Sith pawns.”

“What about Mom?”

“Just the three of us, this is too heavy a secret for younglings… even Ahsoka until she is a Padawan too.”

The boy’s unhappiness at that could be felt in the Force. “I’m going outside.”

Uneasy with him racing right then, his Master said, “Take your comm.”

  
  


The suns were sinking toward sunset when he felt a pang in the Force. Calling Anakin’s comm made the chirping ring from the kitchen.


	8. Old Victims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin manages to find danger on a visit to his friend. But Obi-Wan sees two familiar faces instead.

_ The boy’s unhappiness at that could be felt in the Force. “I’m going outside.” _

_ Uneasy with him racing right then, his Master said, “Take your comm.” _

_ The suns were sinking toward sunset when he felt a pang in the Force. Calling Anakin’s comm made the chirping ring from the kitchen. _

_**Old Victims** _

Obi-Wan gave the briefest of messages to Shmi about the danger before he took the dilapidated speeder used for guests. Anakin had taken his treasured single-seat, much faster than this thing. 

The real problem was that Anakin did not have his own saber yet. The usual scum were not a threat with his strength in Force abilities, but a sustained battle without a Master was not recommended.

So Obi-Wan controlled his own fear as he raced towards Anchorhead, listening for every hint of Anakin’s presence. All he could feel was pain, to the level of that cursed lava world. Pulses of fear and anger lagged behind the hurt as he got closer.

The despair of the slave section of the settlement tasted like copper in the air, and more anguish paved his path, not all coming from his Padawan. The cracks of a whip lingered more silently than sobbing from inside some kind of walled yard.

Much louder was the sound of lightsabers in combat.

The pain echoing from Anakin had not changed.

Boxing up his emotions with his presence, Obi-Wan jumped to the top of one dome to peer into the arena of the fight.  _ Neither _ of them was Anakin.

Two young Force users were fighting each other, rage as crystal clear in both as their scarlet sabers. He had seen neither of them for decades, but never contesting each other like this. He’d never known what became of them, just that they’d probably outlived him on both of their Dark paths.

The teen snarled, his face hidden by partial Tuskan masking. “Die, you witch. You pollute this holy land with your dark presence! This younger brother will end you for your treachery with my bloodrite!”

“I drink the blood of foolish Jedi, what makes you think you will do any better?” The woman with the bright mane of hair laughed as she sliced through the mask, looking no older than when he and Qui-Go faced her years ago.

Obi-Wan leaped in, igniting his saber. “Because no Jedi is truly alone, Aurra Sing.”

Her grin became crueler as she dropped back, leaving a grenade. “The mewling Padawan, without his hulking Master to protect him today. What makes you think you will do better this time with only children to help a baby knight?”

“Because the Force is with me.” Obi-Wan ignored the youth who sent the grenade away as he drew the bounty hunter’s attention. He moved around her in showy leaps he no longer relied on. 

Sing gloated with mocking insults that flowed past him, but more important to Obi-Wan was drawing her further away from the injured. Blocks and parries didn’t require much thought as he waited for her to make  _**that** _ error. That attack that lured her to extend too far and he could bind her weapon and disarm her. That was preferable to literal disarming here on Tatooine. 

She got angrier and stopped cursing him, she did not quite have enough time to draw another weapon with how fast he was forcing against her own defenses. Sing’s wrath began to sizzle in the afternoon sunshine. 

She realized that she was starting to tire, sweat pouring off her skull while his defenses were now the efficient third form. 

“Padawan Sing, isn’t it time for you to come home?”

Not to his surprise, that made her angrier. “You’re all kriffing, steaming shit!”

And she made that mistake, leaving her slightly off-balance in her stance.

Obi-Wan took that instant and sliced through both her saber and her torso, the same he’d used against Maul on these sands.

It was just as effective and ended her life just as quickly. 

She tried to spit defiance, but Obi-Wan took her hand to calm her. “I am sorry, young one, that kidnapping and slavery broke you so badly. The Force welcomes all into peace.”

By the time she passed the young man stood over him uncertainly. “You killed her, but your saber remains blue. Who are you?”

Obi-Wan looked up at another who had Fallen after Empire, but still light in the present despite the saber. “Kenobi, here to retrieve my Padawan. We are here to avoid the notice of a Sith revival. Why are you here?” Obi-Wan moved toward the dome that held Anakin.

When the door opened carefully, Anakin sighed with relief. “Master! I got myself free, but… Kitster’s in bad shape. I don’t think there’s any bandaging in here!”

Obi-Wan did a quick check of the boys and his heart sagged when seeing that both had been whipped. The other boy was deeply unconscious and probably critical. “We need to find him a healer, Padawans. We can talk later.”

Anakin threw a doubtful look at the older boy.

It took some nerve-wracking time to find a healer to treat the boys. Hett and Anakin only needed minor first aid, but Anakin’s friend had been whipped far more harshly.

As the healer treated Kittster, both Padawans were silent. Anakin was more sullen with guilt and anger leeching through the bond. Hett both seemed satisfied and a little lost.

_ -We will speak in a few minutes, but this seems to be a lost Padawan who needs guidance. You did well, Anakin.- _

Anakin nodded and seemed to be trying to hold in tears. He still looked up at Obi-Wan.    
_ -The shutta whipped Kittster to make me stop fighting her! I only made it worse!- _

The made his Master send sympathy and caring through their bond, as fiercely uphill as he could against Anakin’s guilt.  _ -I understand this very well, Anakin. Some slavers did the very same to me on one mission. You helped him survive and summoned help. You did well.- _

Anakin subsided a little.

“Padawan Hett, I feel sure the Council will help you find another Master to assist you in finding your path after your father passed. If you wish to continue your training, we can contact Master Windu from our farm where you can rest safely and study until things are arranged.”

A’Sharad had multiple feelings explode into the Force. “You’re on a moisture farm? The Council knows about me, about us? I thought I’d have no other choice but become a warrior when father died, as I’m an adult already and had no teacher!”

“It’s just us Jedi on the farm. Mom and I were slaves and Obi’s teaching me here instead at the Temple, but there’s some others here too. Other Jedi come and visit including my Grandmaster who’s almost as good as Master Obi-Wan!” Anakin was distracted by the other teen.

Hett thought, or consulted with the Force. “I will need to notify my people, so they know you are not moisture farmers, but warriors. Then I will study.”

Obi-Wan was relieved, hoping both for another friend for Anakin and prevention of another Sith.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RL is just being a pain this year, we're still awaiting major roof repairs because of insurance balking after hail and an upshear.

**Author's Note:**

>  _'Open hearth furnaces are one of a number of kinds of furnace where excess carbon and other impurities are burnt out of pig iron to produce steel.'_ Tatooine is a kind of furnace for Skywalkers, they were fine in the furnace, weren't they?  
> \--  
> This is probably the last story started during NaNo 2019, aside from snippets and cracky ideas that I would not show to my mother...  
> \--  
> Star Wars is the property of George Lucas and Disney. No infringement is intended and no profit is made from this story.


End file.
